So scandalous
by Elle cullen
Summary: basically gossip girl with two new characters, the perfect, beautiful and untouchable Elle Elloery and the gorgeous, sexy, and often bad boy William Vanderbilt, Nate's cousin, scandal, sex and secrets xoxo slight swearing
1. Chapter 1

**_*E is Elle not Eric_**

_Hello upper east sider's,_

_Isn't it a beautiful day? The day after the Wardolfs dinner party, and the day after Serena's return. Scandalous secrets are being said about her return, why is she back? It's the question on everyone's lips. How will Blair react when she has to give up being the centre of attention? Will she give it up? One things for sure whatever happens Elle is determined not to be forgotten by anyone. With Serena back she and Elle will shine brighter than ever. But will Blair join them? However things turn out its going to be good gossip._

_Spotted,_

_**E** leaving the Elle magazine shoot, **B** buying a hot dog looking very disgruntled, **S** and **N** talking at night in a small bar near the met, **B**+**E** in starbucks discussing well you can guess who, **lonely boy** and **little J** on there way to school walking hmmm? I didn't think that was coming back into fashion, and don't they live in Brooklyn? **C** in his limo smoking and is that **E** joining him?_

_Hmmm I wonder what's going on. At least we know who's on the front cover of Elle magazine this week._

_More gossip coming soon._

_You know you love me_

_Xoxo Gossip girl._

**1. Knowing E**

Elle got up to leave. "Sorry Blair I have to go meet some people before school "

"Oh okay, you wont be late for school will you I need you when Serena arrives?" said Blair.

"No ill be on time promise" she said hugging Blair and with that Elle picked up her black Prada bag and swung her white Burberry coat and her blazer over her arm and left leaving the scent of vanilla and exotic fruits behind her.

Elle Elleory, one of the most powerful and influencing people on the Upper East Side and the rest of New York, she walked so gracefully and in such a way that wouldn't look out of place on a catwalk. Her clothes wouldn't look out of place either. Even though she was wearing school uniform. She had her usual blue jersey skirt on although, she had grown at least 3 inches since she brought it and she hadn't got a new one so her skirt very short, she had a grand total of two buttons done up on her elbow length shirt the top two were open and so were the bottom two showing of her fake belly bar, and her tanned toned stomach. Elle didn't want her belly pierced but she liked how it looked. Her blazer had been accessorised she had a few white corsages on the left breast pocket with strings of pearls and black silk. She had transparent stockings on showing of her well tanned legs. Her black Valentino patent round toe stilettos were 3 inches high not too high for school. She had two necklaces on, both tiffanies. One was a white gold oval locket decorated with gold flowers and diamonds, on a long chain, she wore this all the time unless it was a special event, it had been a gift from her grandfather Valentino himself, the other was a white gold heart pendant with a diamond where the ends met. On her right hand she had a silver ring, it had three jewels, the centre was a sapphire jewel that matched her loosely done up tie and the other two were white diamonds, she always wore a ring but it changed daily depending on her outfit as did her phone. Elle had several phones each one a different colour and style, when she brought a new outfit she often brought a new phone. She had light blonde hair that fell in perfect loose curls to her waist, her blue eyes were light and amazingly beautiful, she had dazzled many a boy with them, she had dark long lashes, her eye makeup today was goldy-pink with black eyeliner. And her lips were pale pink and glossy, usually parted in a smile showing her white teeth. The amazing thing about Elle was that like Serena all of her was natural, her shape and her looks. She was one of those girls you envied because no matter what or how much she ate she never gained the weight, she didn't have to work out regularly, and if she wanted to lose weight she lost in within a week, on top of that she didn't need make up to look stunning, she could wear joggers, a baggy top and no make up and not look fat in fact she would still look like a model, and her shape needed no enhancement. It drove Blair mad.

Blair wanted to hate her, but couldn't, because not only was Elle perfect on the outside she was also one of the nicest people you could meet, as soon as you got talking to her she just won you over, also Blair knew she had had a thing with Nate and she had slept with him, now he was with Blair, she didn't want Elle falling out with her and convincing Nate to sleep with her again and go out with her instead of Blair. The thing with Elle is she could be the nicest girl one moment and the bitchiest the next, no one crossed Elle, she was one of the most influential people and could convince anyone to do anything, so if you fell out with her, well lets just say your life could go from totally brilliant to totally crappy in the space of an hour.

Blair on the other hand, well she was pretty and had a good figure although she wished she was taller and more enhanced in certain places, today she was wearing her school pinafore with a white blouse, a elbow purple cardigan, black tights, and purple Gucci heels, she also had, black Chloe bag, her ruby ring and her diamond necklace. Her blazer was on the back of her chair, it was accessorised like Elle's with a corsage and strings of white pearls. Blair was more suited to follow girls like Elle and Serena, but she wanted to be followed, she wanted to be the queen bee and since Elle was willing to share the spotlight she was happy, she had wiped Serena off the stage completely but she was regretting it, she wanted things back to normal, Blair, Elle and Serena the 3 primo girls, ruling the school, at every party, getting every boy, Blair already had the parties covered and she loved Nate but she wanted Serena, her best friend back. But Blair was a stubborn character and so Serena would have to beg her way back and promise never to touch Nate, Serena had slept with Nate too, they had lost their virginity to each other, Blair had only recently found this out, until recently she had been planning for them to loose their virginity to each other. Classily to like in an Audrey Hepburn movie, but then Serena had come back and the truth had come out. Along with many scandalous secrets about Serena. And one about Elle. Blair had become queen B now no one messed with her either she controlled the inner circle's and the social calendars.

.

**_What do you think guys? _**

**_i own nothing its all down to Cecily von Ziegesar_**

**_you know you love me xoxo_**


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Setting things straight **

Chuck and two of his friends were stood, smoking cigarettes in an alley way discussing Serena and the dirty reasons she had returned to Constance, when Elle came round the corner. Now remember what I said about Elle being one of the nicest girls, well she is and she never judges anyone you get one second chance with her and then your out, she didn't judge Chuck as everyone else did and they are actually very close. Although he would like them to be closer, she keeps him in check and understands him. Even though they are not dating she often goes to his home or he comes to hers and they fall asleep together, he nearly always tries to take it further but she has never let him go the full way, she teases him but she is planning on doing the deed with Chuck. She has made him wait over a year. He wants her more than anyone and not in a dating way. I can't wait until she does hopefully it will mean more gossip, well Elle never does things quietly so she'll cause a stir yet no one will hate her, not many people will even dare to say anything to her face, because you see no one ever messes with Elle. Try it and your life's not worth living if you're in an inner circle. She can't stop gossip but she can influence it, I mean say there was a scandal she was involved in, it would be the words on everybody's lips, no one would abandon her, and she has made such and impact on everyone. There is a reason she's friends with everyone.

Anyway back to our boys "I heard that she had a baby but she left it in France and someone adopted it" said James one of Chucks friends, his other friend Alexander turned to face Chuck "What's she like now days?"

"She's a slut she was all over me last night, but I wouldn't touch her yet apparently she's riddled with STD's oh hello Miss Elleory"

"Hello Mr Bass, over exaggerating again are we?" Elle said walking up to Chuck and pressing her body against him, she sighed and moved away, he tried to grab her and pull her back into his arms but she darted away. "Nah uh baby, you lied, and you know the rules, no spreading lies about my friends" Elle then proceeded to kiss James and Alexander, when she pulled away Chuck looked disheartened. "Oh you know what's happened with Serena don't you?" Chuck asked.

"Maybe, but that's not the point."

"Okay she wasn't all over me now do I get a kiss?"

Elle happily skipped into Chucks arms and kissed him passionately, it finished before he wanted it to. "God, your such a tease" he moaned.

"You know you love it" she replied, and she was right even though Chuck wanted more he loved that Elle teased him, it made what she did that much sexier, and always left him wanting more. "Yes I do" he said wrapping his scarf around her neck and pulled her face to his he gently brushed his lips against hers. Neither of them wanted each other to be a couple. Elle wasn't into relationships that lasted for more than a week right now since the one boy she had loved had been shipped off to private school in England and she had stopped speaking to him after she received video footage of him sleeping with another girl. He had broken Elle's heart, and Chuck had been there for her. They had become the best of friends. She was basically a female Chuck in the bedroom department as she got around but she wasn't as bad as Chuck, she had standards. She slept with people to make connections, she chose well, people that could get her what she wanted. They were both untouchable, no one ever affected them. Unlike Chuck Elle wouldn't have anyone, and she wouldn't do anything for sex she made you work for her, Chuck for instance would go into a bar start chatting up a girl and buy her a drink, where as Elle would go into a bar flick her hair and the boys would be over in the blink of an eye, to win a night with Elle was like winning the lottery, everybody envied you and you never forgot that night.

"Come on boys time to get to school I promised Blair I'd be on time, Chuck darling your giving me a lift, okay?" Elle said.

"Depends what have you got to offer?" Chuck replied, he only acted this way in front his friends, when it was just him and Elle he was a total sweetheart, by denying him that one thing that he usually got within hours she had changed Chuck Bass the unchangeable. She was the only one so far, will anyone else change him? That's for me know and you to find out. "Baby you know what I've got to offer, now go wait in the limo a need to make a phone call" James and Alex left and Chuck went and got into his limo, he lit another cigarette waiting for Elle.

Elle got out her cell and quickly dialled a number, "hello Serena, I know what your like, get up now you'll be late, call me when you get this maybe I can stall or get you a reason, love you" Elle ended the call, hmm seems like Serena might not make it to school on time. Elle put her cell in her bag and headed towards the limo. Once there she saw

Chuck with the window open smoking a cigarette when he saw her he pressed a button within seconds the second driver (Chuck had two drivers they took turns one drove and the other opened the doors) got out and opened her door she got in thanking the driver not realising the fact that someone had taken her photo. How rude Elle didn't mind having her photo taken she just preferred to pose. Once inside she moved close to Chuck and stole his cigarette taking a deep drag before giving it back to him, she exhaled slowly, blowing the air into the compartment. Elle and Chuck's phone vibrated at exactly the same time, they took out their phones, a new email from gossip girl about the latest goings on within manhattans elite. There was a picture of Chuck smoking a cigarette in his limo next to a photo of Elle getting into the limo with a caption, 'what's going on with the untouchables?' then another picture of Elle and Chuck kissing, with the caption 'are **C **and **E** getting together?' Elle quickly typed a message but firstly typing in a screen name 'manhattans elite E' her message read 'gossip girl, E here long time no speak, seems you don't travel abroad, shame really you missed a lot, me and Chuck well you'll have to wait and see,? Love you Xoxo'

Chucks message was different his name was the same as Elle's but instead of a letter E his was a C. His read 'yes, no, maybe, I wish I was that lucky'

Elle laughed as she read Chuck's reply. Then she pulled out her pda and wrote in a reminder, check Gg comments about Chuck and I. Chuck looked over her shoulder at the comment and stifled a laugh. "What, don't act as if you're not curious" Elle laughed, Chuck joined in the laughter what was it about Elle that made him act normal. He couldn't be the snobby, harsh bully that he usually was; he just respected her way to much. He also knew that Elle always acted herself with him, so why not do the same and Elle didn't put up with his 'I only care about myself' shit; she said friends cared about each other. And he was curious.

"Why have you only got two buttons done up? Not that im not admiring the view but you have a coat and it's still kind of cold"

"Oh I don't know, im just flaunting what i've got. I'm taking this coat in for a girl I know, Jenny she does calligraphy but she also does fashion designing and she wants to look at some real designer clothes so she can mimic to make her own that looks different but designer. Im wearing this" she pulled out a pink cardigan that matched Blair's. "Ill do them up once we get to school, it's just to keep you interested"

"I'm always interested in you baby" Chuck said leaning in too kiss the nape of her neck.

The limo pulled up outside Constance and Elle buttoned up her bottom buttons leaving the top two undone, she had an impressive cleavage why not show it off? She slipped on her cardigan without doing it up, and put on her blazer over the top, (at Constance you had to wear your blazer into school, in assembly and when you left) and followed Chuck gracefully out of the limo. He offered his hand to help her out and she took it, smiling. "You're in danger of becoming a gentleman."

"Maybe it's time I grew up" he took her coat and held it for her

"You know if you were like this with everyone you wouldn't need money to get into everyone's social circles"

"If everyone knew that I had a heart, well they might not be as nice as you are, they'd want to get close, they would and then they'd find out all my secrets and then message gossip girl. You're the only person I trust, with everything". He slid his arm around her; she smiled questioningly at him "Might as well make some good gossip out of this rumour"

**_comments guys!_**

**_again i own nothing _**

**_you know you love me _**


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Back to school**

Serena woke up for the first time in her own bed. It felt good to be home in her comfy pink pyjama bottoms and white tank top. She stretched and looked at her phone there were 3 messages from Elle. She dialled voicemail "hello Serena, I know what your like, get up now you'll be late, call me when you get this maybe I can stall or get you a reason, love you", late for what? She listened to the next " Serena call me when you get this" in the background of that message she heard Chuck Bass's drawl "Elle we are so early, why did you want to get to school early". Shit, school Serena had forgotten it was Monday. She looked at the clock. Shit again it was 9:15am assembly started in 15 minutes, crap. She ran to the bathroom, and brushed her teeth while taking her pyjamas off, and spraying deodorant. She threw on her brother's old shirt (she was lucky it fit her he was only 14), the new stiff burgundy school skirt, and her knee length black boots. Dragged a brush through her hair, sprayed her own concoction perfume, grabbed her bag, tie and an apple and sprinted out the door. As she ran the 20 blocks from her house to Constance she checked her watch. She was definitely going to be late; she threw on her tie as she ran, and hoped desperately that she Elle had some perfume she could borrow once she was there just incase she was sweating as she was running.

She arrived at school, 10 minutes late and catching her breath walked into the assembly hall. Everyone stopped mid hymn to stare at her. She walked effortlessly up to the head and whispered in her ear, "sorry im late I keep thinking im still in France with the time difference and everything, sorry". She then turned and scanned the crowd until she saw Elle sat next to Chuck and an empty space; she walked over to them noticing the look of disgust on Blair's face who was sat on the other side of Chuck next to Kati. "Darling thank goodness your back things were getting rather dull around here" Elle said in a posh English accent, "Well sugarplum I missed you so terribly I just had to return" Serena replied in the same accent. They giggled. Elle stood up and hugged Serena. And noticed everyone was silent staring at them. "Yes she's back, don't you all have better things to do with your time than watch two friends reunite, carry on with your own business, stop gawping, I mean I know were stunning but jeez, miss continue with the talking" she sat down pulling Serena into the seat beside her. Serena lent over and whispered to Elle and Chuck "so are you two together now then." She glanced at their clasped hands. Weren't Will and Elle together? "S a lot of things have changed since you left, me and Chuck are very close, as in best friends, I hold his hand, I fall asleep in his arms, I feel comfortable in doing anything in front of him, and I kiss him and hug him, but that's it, we are not dating neither of us would be faithful," Elle said. A smile growing on her face. Nothing made sense. "What are you on about you have never cheated on Will" Serena felt confused. She saw Elle's eyes fill with tears. "As she said a lot of things have changed", Chuck explained.

"Umm if you will excuse me, ill see you in class" Elle got up and practically ran out of the assembly hall, which had just finished. Serena quickly rose, Chuck grabbed her hand, "girls toilets second floor, private booth, number 3, ill be waiting outside," Chuck told her.

"Chuck why would you tell me that? How do you even know where she is?" Serena asked confused. Chuck didn't pay much attention to any one really. What had happened? What had she missed? "She is my best friend, I trust her, I love her and I don't like seeing her upset, she has changed me, maybe its time I grew up, but I cant do it with out her, you were right when you told me all those years ago it would be good for me to get to know her again and until just after you left I didn't know what I was missing out on. She's changed, well that was to be expected she was 11 when we stopped speaking. But you were right she is perfect."

"You'll have to tell me why you fell out,"

"Another time it's a sore subject for her"

"Okay but I agree she's good for you Chuck" and with that Serena ran out of the hall.

Blair tapped Chuck on the shoulder, "Where's Serena going?"

"She is going to look after a friend, who has forgiven Serena for her past maybe you should do the same, because all you have been concerned about since Serena left is the fact that she didn't say goodbye to you and that your parents split up, Elle was there for you yet when she split up with Will she didn't tell you everything because you came and told her that your father had a boyfriend, so instead she told you that she broke up with Will, he broke her heart, I have had to look after her when I have had no idea what she's taken, drunk or done. While you lived in your own perfect little movie. You want to know well go and find out the truth girls toilets second floor." Chuck snapped at Blair. She took off running her hair billowing out behind her.

**any comments? **

**good or bad :L **

**i own nothing **

**you know you love me **


	4. Chapter 4

**4. The truth hurts to tell **

Blair caught up with Serena, "Look we can make up properly later but right now we need to be here for Elle. So friends?" Serena stared at Blair; she was usually the one apologising to her. "Okay, friends" Serena agreed hugging Blair, who surprisingly hugged back. They entered the toilets together there were some girls gossiping by the sinks.

The school bathrooms were huge, each cubicle contained its own toilet, sink, hand sanitizer, hand dryer, hand towels, flowers, perfume, a mirror and a cabinet full of girls products, hair products, bottled water, pain medication, hair straightners, hair curlers, hair products, and breath mints.

Blair's phone went off. She checked it, she had a new message from Chuck 'clear everyone out I want to come in'. "Right everyone out now!" the girls stared at Blair, "why Blair?"

"Because otherwise ill make sure your social calendars are wiped till the new year" this was a threat that only Blair and Elle, (and now Serena) could get away with using, no one else had the power too. The girls practically sprinted out of the toilets, there were so many parties coming up, if you missed them you were a nobody. The girls left and in walked Chuck. He locked the door behind him "thanks the girls don't usually listen when I clear them out, think im after something"

"To be fair you usually are" Blair commented.

"Stop bickering, Elle? Elle?" called Serena.

Chuck stepped forwards and pulled out a small key placing it in the hole that unlocked the door if someone got stuck in there. He pulled open the door to reveal a tear streaked Elle, sat on the floor, in a huge bathroom. Chuck bent down and lifted her into his arms; he then walked over to the chairs in the middle of the room. And sat down keeping her tightly held in his arms.

"Chuck why do you have the key to the girl's cubicles?"

"Blair do we want to know the answer?"

"Serena its not dirty, when Elle gets upset she locks herself away, sometimes its very hard talking her out of there, so considering there is medication in there she could overdose on I got myself a copy of the key," Elle sobbed into Chucks arms.

After a while she sat up and turned around to face Serena and Blair, she stayed in Chucks arms however. He wrapped his arms around her, Serena ran and grabbed Elle a hand towel, Elle wiped her eyes. "I didn't break up with Will. He went away and we were getting on, the all of a sudden he text me, saying 'this long distance relationship is not working, maybe we shouldn't be together', I said, that I wanted to be with him and then he said 'I've found someone else', I told him I didn't believe him, he never replied, later that night he sent me a video of him fucking Georgina Sparks she left me a little message at the end, 'now you can have what you've always wanted Chuck so I guess I can have him have a nice life.' I have never cried so much Chuck looked after me that's how we got close again, and then once I was over the crying I began to stop caring about anything, I went out clubbing drinking, taking anything and doing anything I wanted. Chuck looked after me, when he didn't know what I had taken; I was in hospital twice having my stomach pumped when I worried Chuck too much, about what I had taken. I threw myself at him so often but for reasons I don't understand he held me off knowing I was rebounding and it wasn't what I wanted. I hurt lots of people, me and Nate got really drunk and I filmed us sleeping together and sent it to Will. Im so glad Blair forgave me I don't know what I was thinking. Well other than Chuck, Nate was his best friend and he's also related to him so I figured that would, hurt the most, but this was when I was so drunk I had no Idea what I was doing, I only remember waking up next to Nate. I went to Blair's straight away, and told her everything. Later Will tried to ring me asking me how I could do that to him; I told him to fuck off and check his sent videos and then gave Chuck the phone. When he kept trying to contact me Chuck deleted his number and blocked it so he couldn't get hold of me. I haven't heard from him since."

Elle's pretty blue eyes filled with tears again Serena and Blair rushed forwards to share a group hug. When they broke apart Elle got off of Chucks lap kissed him lightly on the cheek and walked over to the mirror and began to reapply her make up. Elle didn't wear a lot of make up she had perfect skin. She wore eye makeup, lipstick and gloss and sometimes concealer if she had partied the night before. "We're going out tonight" Elle announced.

Hello upper eastsider's,

The day of **E's** party, anyone who's anyone is going. It's not an open invitation, but if you want to get in and your not on the guest list here are some rules, as you know Elle's easy going and she will let you all in.

You must bring a present,

You must wear a dress if you're a girl, you can not look like a hooker however you must look sexy but stylish and must be very short too. Boys you must wear smart casual but no hoodies, ties of scarfs!

Other than that you're fine. Check out the address. Its going to be huge the biggest party of the year, fireworks at midnights where kisses must be given! There is a competition going down tonight boys and the prize is Elle, who will win, my moneys on Chuck he's been waiting long enough well that's what we hear but who knows with Elle, but we will see.

_**again i own nothing **_

_**you know you love me**_


	5. Chapter 6

_**Spotted**_

_**C** in Victoria secret buying **E** some lingerie as part of her present as usual, **N** in Barney's buying **E** a present. **B+S** searching for **E's** present. **Lil J** purchasing fabrics and wrapping paper guess she's making a present for **E**._

_I wonder what Lil J will make. What will Elle get? With out a doubt this will be the best party ever. I hear there's a stage with poles and dancers for both genders. Who will end up with each other? Well ill be waiting and watching._

_More gossip coming soon._

_You know you love me_

_xoxo Gossip Girl_

**5. He's back E mind he doesn't steal your heart**

The rest of the school week past with no real gossip, Blair and Serena had a heart to heart and made friends. Lonely boy Dan did hook up with Serena however and he is accompanying her to Elle's party tonight.

Elle's party was in full flow it was nearly midnight. Elle looked stunning tonight, she had skin tight black a-line dress on that flared out from below her waist with black and bright pink lace netting underneath, and then black silk to stop the lace aggravating her skin. The dress was low cut with thin straps, underneath her bust there was a bright pink empire line. She had a cami jacket on that was made of black lace. Her long hair, which she had two small head bands in, one silver and one gold, was in curls and flowing down her back. As usual she was dancing with every boy near by. Luckily for Elle she was used to wearing heels, tonight she was wearing brand new 5-inch black patent toe stilettos with a bright pink line around the top and bottom, and bright pink heels, made exclusively by Jimmy Choo as a birthday present for her. Chuck danced over too Elle, he was wearing for once, black jeans and a white t-shirt with a classic black dinner jacket, no scarf, Elle had forbidden it. He produced a white lily; he tucked it behind her ear. "Hey beautiful, anyone taken your fancy yet?" Chuck whispered in her ear. "Umm many as usual, but don't worry your winning," she turned round to face him and pulled herself closer to him, he encircled her in his arms. She tiptoed up and stared into his eyes.

"Chuck thankyou, your such a brilliant friend but I have to know if your doing this for one reason or not"

"Elle im doing this because I love you, you're my best friend and even if there wasn't a competition I would still be doing this"

"I love you too, best friend" she kissed him slowly and deeply on the lips. He tasted like mints and champagne. "Mmm you taste yummy"

"As do you" Elle tasted like vanilla ice-cream and cosmopolitans, which she had been drinking and eating just a moment ago. "More drinks" Chuck asked Elle,

"Yes please, im going outside, fireworks in any second"

Elle danced her way out to the huge balcony where the fireworks could be watched from. She went over right to the edge where there was a barrier, drunk, high teenagers and a balcony with no barrier would not be a good idea. She lent over the barrier breathing deeply in the fresh air. Within 10 seconds she was covered in admirers all wanting a chance with winning her. "Give me some air guys, take a step back admire my ass" the boys did as they were told, Elle always spoke her mind and she always put it bluntly. Unless you were an important adult. The countdown began and when it got too zero the fireworks went off and a second later someone covered Elle's eyes. "Make a wish" said an incredibly sexy voice. It sounded familiar but Elle couldn't place it. The person turned her around to face him and the removed his hands, to reveal an incredibly handsome face, a face that she had been in love with since she had seen it. Will's face.

"Happy birthday Elle" he said and before she could say anything, or even react he leaned in and kissed her, passionately, wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer to him, breathing in her amazing scent that he had missed so much. Her hair tickled his fingers, it was so soft that he moved one hand up and stroked her hair.

When Will kissed Elle, she reacted, against her wishes. All the anger and hatred she had felt disappeared and she turned back into that little girl who was madly in love with Will and had been since she had fallen for him when she was 13. Electricity pulsed through her and she kissed him back with everything she had. She threw her arms round his neck and knotted one hand in his hair. It was silky smooth the way it always was. He smelt good too. He was wearing dark temptation that smelt of chocolate and an aftershave called sexy man, both of which Elle had brought him.

Then Elle remembered what he had done to her, how much he had hurt her and she pulled away. Just in time to see Chuck walking towards her, she turned back to face Will, she knew that she couldn't look into his deep chocolate brown eyes, because if she did she wouldn't be able to say what she was going to say. She took a deep breath "I wish I could say that I am pleased to see you I was brought up not to lie" she said in her snobbiest voice

"You don't mean that, you still love me don't you"

"No you hurt me too much for me to ever forgive you or love you" she dismissed him refusing to look into his eyes. He placed his hand under her chin tilting her face up forcing her to look into his eyes.

"But when we kissed you ment it, look into my eyes and tell me you don't love me" his eyes were filling with tears and Elle felt her own eyes filling up too but she blinked them away fiercely. She stared him directly in the eyes. "I don't love you and I haven't ever since you broke your promise, I hate you with an intensity, the kiss well what can I say im a good actress, your not my one and only anymore I have slept with other guys, not just a few either. I blackmail, I gossip and I threaten anyone that gets in my way, you did this to me. I'm a slut okay? And everyone knows it. I have no heart, not for you anyway, I moved on" and with that she turned around and kissed Chuck passionately, he responded surprised and confused at what she was doing but enjoying it all the same. He handed her a pink champagne, "happy birthday Elle"

"Perfect exactly what I wanted how do you always know exactly what I want? Oh and baby you won" she put her arm round his waist, "Will, it was a pleasure" and with that her and Chuck walked off, Chuck rested his hand on her ass, giving it a slight squeeze.

Will collapsed over the side of the barrier. He was too late Elle wasn't his anymore, he straightened up he couldn't go to pieces here. He turned to face the boys behind him, "what's Chuck won?"

"Elle" a boy with blonde hair answered simply

"What do you mean?"

"A night with her, thank you so much for leaving by the way, the sweet girl she was before you left is gone. She's still sweet and lovely, and adorable but on top of that she is well let's just say she no longer flirts a little, when you guys split up she became a female Chuck. If she talks to you, you usually end up having the night of your life, or at least that's how it was for me, I thought maybe tonight I would get another chance with her, instead Chuck did, lucky bugger he only spends every night with her." Will felt his heart break, "You still love her?" the boy asked. Will nodded "then check gossip girl, I don't think their officially together, but its getting closer and closer every day, if you really love her don't let her go, she's special and only deserves the best. And although she wont admit it, all the sleeping around is just a way of her pretending she's over you, she ended up in hospital after you left, overdose on ecstasy, LSD's and who knows what else, paralytic from all the alcohol, she loved you and she still does who else would try and kill themselves from depression over someone they never loved? "

"Excuse me" Will had to get home, he had to check gossip girl he had a lot of catching up to do, and he had to get Elle to talk to him. He ran to the cloak room where Elle's presents where, found the bag in which his was in. he pulled out the label on the bag, and wrote 'we need to talk, please, just talk if that's all you want to do.' He that left feeling his heart break more as he saw Chuck and Elle with their hands all over each other, on the stage.

Elle danced the night away, when the party came to an end at 4.30am Elle had some people take the remains of her cake (a three story chocolate sponge cake with toppings of, white, milk and dark chocolate along with decorations of butter cream and chocolate bow's, leaves, roses and lilies again in 3 types of chocolate) and all her presents home where the maid would bring them in, in the morning at about 10 o'clock after knocking of course who knew what Elle might have been up to the night before. Chuck scooped Elle up in his arms. "Time to get you home misses" Elle wrapped her arms round his neck "Chuck I couldn't agree more".

Both giggling he carried her to the limo, where they couldn't keep their hands off each other. When they got to Elle's Chuck got out of the limo with a lot less clothes on, he picked up Elle again who was holding Chucks jacket and top. Her shoes were still on but her tights were off. Kati and Iz who were walking past Elle's house got there phones out and snapped away, and sent it straight to gossip girl with the message 'im sure she had tights on at her party?' Chuck carried her inside and up to her room, making a quick stop at the kitchen picking up, strawberries, cream and champagne. They got into the room Chuck placed Elle on the bed and shut the door behind them.

**_UPDATE_**

_Hello upper east sider's._

_All hung-over? Wasn't **E**'s party brilliant, I danced till 4:30 in my 5-inch heels, drank too much champagne and got with many a boy. Looked like **E** had a good time anyway. She was spotted being carried out of a limo by **C** he wasn't wearing a top or a jacket, showing us all the reason we sleep with him check the six pack, well other than the fact that when he turns on the charm your basically his slave. He wasn't the only one wearing a bit less **E** wasn't wearing tights. She was at the party. Hmmm. Anyway I won my bet and **C** won **E**. Even though **E** got last years wish. **Will** back. He is back and single after the showdown I saw go down between him and **E**. He looked very cut up about it, well he can always cry on my shoulder._

_Ill write completely later im way too hung-over._

_You know you love me_

_Gossip girl. xoxo_

**_i own nothing_**

**_you know you love me _**


	6. Chapter 7

**6. Happy birthday E. **

Elle woke up in her huge bed, she felt warm and content, despite the fact that she wasn't wearing anything. She was also alone. Strange. She pulled her hair tie out of her hair, she always put her hair up after a shower so that the top of her hair dried straight and the ends turned to there naturally curly state, her and Chuck had shared a shower last night. She reached into her bedside cabinet and pulled out a pair of bright pink frenchies and some fluorescent orange pyjama shorts. She pulled them on; she then pulled out a matching bra and a white tank top, and put that on too. "I preferred your previous look" Elle jumped, Chuck was standing in the doorway wearing pale blue boxers and a white t-shirt. He was holding a breakfast tray, complete with two glasses, waffles, strawberries, melted white and milk chocolate and cutlery. He was holding a white lily and a bottle of champagne. "Chuck you scared the life out of me, breakfast? And champagne and a flower?"

"Happy birthday beautiful" he walked over and kissed her cheek, she pulled back the covers and he got in. He poured the chocolate over the waffles and popped open the champagne. They shared the waffles and drank the entire bottle of the 1982 champagne. When they were done Chuck pressed the maid's bell and 3 of them walked in pushing trolleys 5 storey's high, they then left and came back pushing another one each. The butler then waked in pushing two carts filled with boxes, which towered over him, and he was 6ft tall. "The carts are from your parents, and the trolley's are from the party, and this is from me" he said pulling out a huge box wrapped in pink paper with a silver bow, "whoa Chuck how much do you want to buy me? Too much"

"I can take it back if you want" he started to put away the present away but she grabbed his arm "no I want it" she said pouting irresistibly he lent in and kissed her passionately, "I don't know how im going to stand this at school, I wont be able to keep my hands off you" she smiled, "before you open your presents can we talk" Chuck asked he wanted to know where he stood. "Okay shoot" Elle said.

"Well are we a couple or are you getting back with Will?"

"Do you want to be a couple I though it wasn't your sort of thing?"

"No I don't. This is why I was asking you, because I don't want you getting the wrong idea"

"Babe I won't. I still love Will. And even though I hate him right now I only want him and I will probably end up getting back together with him. However until then I guess we'll just have hot sex and not be able to keep our hands off each other until I get back with Will. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect its not like im ever going to go off you even if there's another girl whose ass im tapping. It's not like im going to fall in love"

"Can I open my presents now?" Chuck nodded and Elle very carefully took of the pretty silver bow off, which Chuck took off her and tied in her hair. She then ripped off the paper and opened the box. Inside there was a beautiful silver and gold card that read, 'Elle happy seventeenth, have a brilliant day and hope you had fun last night. Much love Chuck xxx' she read the card and said, "whoever said Chuck Bass wasn't sweet" she lent over and kissed his cheek. There was also a new gold watch, a new gold ring set with three stones one white and two pink diamonds, (Elle had told Chuck that she didn't have enough gold jewellery) some black lace underwear, two bottles of pink champagne, (her favourite) 3 bottles of perfume, a crystal photo frame with a picture of the two of them in it (the picture was of the two of them sat down, Elle in Chucks arms the two of them laughing) a white dress with blue, red, green and yellow birds on it, a pair of matching white and red shoes, and finally two pairs of very short shorts. She pulled these out last, "Check the back pockets" Chuck whispered Elle looked and saw on each pocket there was embroidery of the words 'C.B owns' one pair had it written in silver the other in gold.

"Wow Chuck, I love them all especially the shorts. Thank you." She said kissing him. "That's not all" Elle looked at Chuck confused. Chuck put his fingers to his lips and whistled. The maid brought in two bags one blue and one pink. She handed the blue to Chuck and the pink to Elle then left. "Open them together on three, okay Elle? One two three" they opened the bags and two puppies stuck their heads out. Elle squealed in delight, the one in the pink bag was a black westie with a pink collar; the other dog was a white westie with a blue collar. "Oh my god Chuck! This is the best present ever what are their names" she said hugging Chuck. "Well" he said pulling the white one out of the bag and Elle pulled out the black one. "This one is called Chip and he is a boy" he scratched the puppy behind his ears.

"And that one is a girl and her name is Belle, I named them after..."

"..Beauty and the beast oh Chuck, your so perfect, you're my best friend ever. They are adorable."

"I brought you everything else that they need so you're sorted. They have had all their jabs too, their 6months old by the way"

"Good well ill open some more presents and then we'll go out. Ill wear my new shorts, it's hot so they'll be perfect. We'll take the dogs."

"Don't you think people will get the wrong impression?"

"Chuck since when did you care what other people think? And also it attracts more girls when they think your untouchable."

"Okay but before we open some more presents" he leaned in and kissed her. Elle giggled.

Afterward Elle decided to open a few more presents. She got a designer dress, several pairs of designer shoes, jewellery, more clothes, designer handbags, and a homemade dress from jenny that was surprisingly stunning, a jewelled journal, and other clothes. "Enough for now?" Chuck asked.

"Ummm one more the black and pink bag please" Chuck passed her the bag. She reached in the bag and pulled out the card. The back of the card said 'we need to talk, please, just talk if that's all you want to do.' She opened it, the inside of the card read 'Elle happy birthday, hope you have a wonderful day beautiful. I love you my angel, Will xxx' Elle's eyes welled up with tears. "I think ill take this too the park with us" her tears spilled and ran down her face. Chuck leaned over and kissed away her tears. He knew not to press Elle about it she would talk when she was ready. Elle got out of bed and went to her walk in wardrobe, which was bigger than her room, which was triple, the size of a normal person's living room. Chuck went to the bathroom, leaving Elle to pick out today's clothes.

**i own nothing**

**you know you love me**


	7. Chapter 8

**7. Wakey wakey Will **

The alarm went off scaring the life out of Will. He drowsily grabbed the alarm clock turned it off and slumped back into bed. God he hated mornings or he did when there wasn't a certain beautiful girl in his arms. He sighed. He missed Elle so much. All the time he had been away he had longed for her. If a girl had the same colour hair or style of even wore a similar perfume (no one had her scent she always wore a designer with her own concoction) he had turned his head and his heart had dropped every time he saw it wasn't her. And now knowing that she was a few streets away in the arms of another boy almost killed him.

He got out of bed and headed for the shower. While washing he wondered if Elle had got his present and if she was going to get in contact with him. He hoped she would. God he couldn't get her out of his head for 2 minutes. He shut off the water, and got out of the shower towel dried his hair and body then wrapped the towel round his waist. He stared at himself in the mirror and sorted out his hair making it look messy yet styled, he then sprayed on deodorant, and his favourite cologne. Elle had brought it for him, it was her favourite. His phone bleeped and his heart leapt only to see it was Serena. He answered.

"Hey Serena"

"Hey, what are you up to today?"

"Ummm not a lot waiting for Elle to call hopefully"

"Well want to come for a walk; I think we need to catch up"

"Okay ummm starbucks on 5th in 15 minutes?"

"Sounds good to me"

Will quickly got ready, he grabbed some under wear then looked for the silver steel bracelet and the Rolex watch Elle had brought for him, and he threw on a pair of knee-length denim shorts and a pale blue vest top. He put on a white short sleeve shirt that showed off his tan, he left it open so you could see his other top. Quickly he pulled on his black converses and spritzed his clothes with some more cologne, grabbed his keys, phone, wallet, and his sunglasses which he put on. He suddenly realised he didn't have a belt on and grabbed a bright blue one that Serena had brought for him because she said it had brought out his eyes perfectly. He then ran out the door.

As he got close to 5th avenue he slowed his pace. He reached starbucks about five minutes later, he slid his sunglasses onto his head, he walked through the door and saw Serena looking stunning as usual, wearing a white dress with a blue and green floral pattern, her yellow cardigan and bag was on the booth upon which she was sat, and her yellow stilettos were tapping in time with her fingers which were drumming on the table. She got up when she saw Will and ran towards him catching him in a hug. "Hello Serena" he said as she pulled him back to their booth. "Hello William darling" they sat opposite each in the booth and a waiter came over. "Ummm ill have a large summer berry frappe, and a Belgium chocolate brownie" Serena finished ordering and gestured to Will "oh ill have an iced caramel macchiato and a caramel muffin please" he ordered, and looked back to Serena "Well you haven't changed" she said

"What do you mean?"

"Your drink" she laughed

Vanessa brought over their drinks and food. William dug his fork into his cake and forgetting the cutlery Serena picked up her brownie and took a bite, then she turned to look out of the window, Will looked too, and he saw Elle with Chuck.

Elle was wearing a pair of denim shorts, a tight pink top, and matching pink pumps. Chuck had on a pair of denim shorts and a white t-shirt with Abercrombie and fitch written on it in blue he also had a black smart jacket on with it. The pair were laughing and each had one of the most adorable dogs that Will or Serena had ever seen. Chuck put his arm around Elle and she hit him after he said something inaudible, she replied pulling at his jacket which he shrugged off and Elle put on. She smiled and he put his arm back around her and they headed towards starbucks. "Looks like Elle liked her birthday present" Serena announced Will looked quizzically at her. "The puppies" she pointed to them "they were part of the enormous birthday surprise that Chuck decided to get her, something about she deserved a good birthday, and that she got him a brilliant present so he wanted to do the same. He asked for my help in picking out the perfect puppies I picked those their adorable aren't they?"

"Yeah they sure are. He didn't mention anything about a competition?"

"oh the birthday competition, Elle has been disallowing Chuck to go that far with her for a while now, he was always going to win he knew that, so did she and she also promised him that she would sleep with him before she got into a relationship, seeing you again well kind of made her deliver on that promise."

Elle, Chuck and the two puppies entered starbucks. Elle and Chuck bent down and picked up the puppies. "Hello gorgeous" said Elle tickling Belle, she turned and saw Serena and Will, she was strong and walked over too Serena "hey thanks for helping Chuck pick these two beauties they are adorable" Serena stroked Chip and Belle

"I agree"

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I have to get back to well a conversation lets just say"

"Hey Elle" Will said, she looked at him with a sadness in her eyes; she still loved him there was no denying it.

"Hello Will" yet when she spoke there was know emotion in her voice.

Chuck had gone to the counter while Elle had gone to see Serena and Will. "Ummm can I have 1 mango and passion fruit frappe, 1 vanilla frappe and 1 cupcake with a candle in it please?"

"Which colour cupcake" said Vanessa tucking a black curl behind her ear, she worked at starbucks part time was she could pay her rent, she really wanted to do was be a film maker. So far Chuck hadn't noticed her; they went to the same school well she went to the girls half, he went to the boys. "The pink one please" he pulled out a £20 dollar bill. Vanessa got his drinks ready and put the cake in a bag. She went to give Chuck his change. "Keep it for yourself I dislike holding change" he said Vanessa put the money away "thanks. Do you mind if I?" she gestured towards Chip Chuck shook his head and she lent over and stroked Chip "oh he's beautiful is he yours?"

"No he's Elle's but I did choose him for her, so" he said taking Vanessa's hand she was pretty why not turn on the charm "what's your name?"

"Vanessa what's yours?"

"I'm Chuck Bass" he drawled "so what are you up too tonight"

"Chuck! Cant I leave you alone for 2 minutes put that pretty girl down" Elle swaned over, and took Vanessa's hand "Elle Elleory"

"Vanessa A…"

"Abrams I know" interrupted Elle.

"How?" she asked, confused

"Elle knows everyone" explained Chuck

"She cant" Vanessa said. No one knew everyone.

"I do really I have your number but I have everyone's number so its no big deal, I have over 250 contacts, on my phone alone. But between my phone, blackberry, personal organiser, and my computer I have over 2000 contacts, all of which I know by first name, title and occupation, I can get hold of anyone"

"I don't believe you"

"Try me"

"Anyone?" Elle nodded "okay how about Ken Mogul" that was Vanessa's favourite film maker.

"Easy" Elle reached into her bag and pulled out one of her many phones. Today she was one her new favourite the iphone which her parents had brought for her. She slid it up and searched through her contacts "he's in your phone book?" Vanessa asked shocked.

"Yes next time at least have me make two phone calls at least, I have his mobile so I don't even have to call the office where I know he is today" whoa this girl was good.

"Hey Kenny, have you got my tickets for the Cannes weekend? You have oh thank you so much. Umm my friend wants a pair as well is that okay ill put her on now" she handed the phone to Vanessa.

"Hello" said Ken Mogul, Vanessa nearly fainted,

"Hello Ken?"

"Who is this?"

"It's Vanessa Abram's,"

"oh hello, I've seen your work before, amazing im thrilled to speak to you, I recommended it, when NYU contacted me saying they had seen a brilliant original piece, I came to see you working in the park the other week , I sat with a young boy Daniel Humphrey, the one dating the infamous Serena van der Woodsen,"

"Really" Vanessa which shocked "well thank you."

"It's no big deal; tell you what come to my office a week from tomorrow talk to Elle she'll give you the address. Ciao"

"Ciao"

"So what did he say?" Asked Elle

"Umm he said that I was to come to his office a week tomorrow, and that you'd give me the address"

"oh I will you can come back to mine and ill help you get ready then ill have a limo take you there, what dress and shoe size are you"

"Umm thanks 6 dress size and 6 shoe size"

"Okay sorted i've got to go now but ill text you later, bye" she air kissed and then left with Chuck.

As Elle left Will laid his head on the table. "Still besotted with her then?"

Asked Serena. "There are not words to describe how I feel about her, but in answer to your question yeah just a little bit" Will said raising his head up and smiling at Serena. "Give us your phone" she said holding out her hand "why?" Will asked handing over the phone cautiously.

"We need to get you reconnected, mainly with gossip girl, she has the details of Elle over the last year" Serena said typing a message.

'Hey it Will,

Im back just thought you should know

Here's my new number and my email as well as my home address is the same as always,

I need information on Elle, like everything since I left, ill exchange for gossip from her once she's back with me, you know Elle, please I really need this'

Xoxo

Serena entered gossip girl's number and sent the text, she replied within minutes.

_W, long time no speak, _

_You wanted everything here's her profile._

_Beautiful, smart, and sexy as hell. Elle Elleory is the most well connected, influential and powerful girl on the upper east side, and in the whole of New York, she is not a girl you mess with. _

_Best friends with the two most popular girls other than herself, Serena van der woodsen and Blair Wardolf. Also best friends (with benefits, well when they're both single) the charming Chuck Bass. _

_The granddaughter of Valentino himself and daughter to the creator of Elle magazine, a woman we all love. Her father is into the whole property business, and works along with Bart Bass. Elle occasionally helps with the interior décor of Bart's buildings, along with her mother. They plan them and draw out the plans, Bart pays them and her father organises the work to be done and promotes the buildings themselves as well as the events that take place there._

_Since her boyfriend moved away, slept with the infamous Georgina Sparks, and broke her heart. She has become a female Chuck Bass, and even more threatening than ever. She still acts as she used to until it comes to letting a boy into her heart, or until you mess with her. At this point be scared, be very scared. _

_Being brought up in the midst of the fashion world has certainly done her some favours; every one of her outfits could easily appear on the catwalk, and being the granddaughter of valentino means she gets exclusive outfits that are either not even out yet, or are exclusively for her._

_Last year on her birthday, she wished for you and was quite depressive but very happy when she received a necklace, which she took off on the 18__th__ of august, that was the first time she was spotted in three days, she was with Chuck who she had suddenly become close with, that night she went out dancing and flirting with lots of boys Chuck dragged them off of her, he took her to hospital, same thing happened the next night, she was like this for a week but she stopped taking the drugs as Chuck was coming out with her keeping her safe, she was still in a state. _

_She came back to school a new person and despite Chucks best efforts she became a female Chuck. She was caught throwing something off the Brooklyn Bridge, whilst crying her eyes out. This morning she was caught putting away a black and pink bag as she left her apartment with Chuck. She has been with more boys then I can name._

_That's it. Anything more and you'd need to talk to Chuck they're close and he knows everything about her. Though he may beat the shit outta you he's very protective of her and its obvious that something that happened with you to make her do this. I expect good gossip._

_Xoxo' _

"I still don't believe that Chuck has her best interests at heart. He's a womaniser, he's only after one thing with all girls" Will said.

"I thought the same until I saw how he treats her, it's not the same as everyone else, he wants her obviously but he treats her with respect. You saw them just now, and you saw how he acted with Vanessa, flirting turning on the charm, usually after Chuck gets what he wants he stops the charm, and becomes an arsehole but with Elle the charm is continuous". Serena explained.

"Is he in love with her?"

"Yes but not like that, he loves her like a sister, you'll hear him tell her that he loves her. Do you know why she sleeps with all these guys?"

Serena asked. "No" answered Will.

"She does it not only to get over you, but she's looking for what she felt with you, she wants to fall in love. She's looking for someone that loves her, not just what she offers. She doesn't date for longer than a week because they start to fall in love with her and she doesn't feel the same, and deep down she knows that she won't ever feel the same. Its why she hangs round with Chuck cause Chuck doesn't fall in love, and for her its easier to be with him, he looks at her differently, well at least he didn't used to fall in love,".

"Who's he fallen in love with?"

"Blair, but he doesn't make a big deal out of it, it hurts her to know that yet another two people are in love when she can't be but you cant say anything neither admit to each other that they love each other"

"Oh I won't. Why can't she be?"

"Because she has been through so many guys and not one of them has held her attention for more than a week because she is in love with you"

"I love her too why can't she just see this and forgive me?"

"Because you did the worst thing you could have done, and then you videoed it and sent it to her"

"But I didn't mean to video it, I didn't even remember that night. All I remember is waking up with a killer headache, and then receiving a video of Elle fucking Nate and then when I asked her why she would do this she told me to check my sent messages, then she began avoiding me and suddenly everyone she slept with was sending me pictures of her, videos, anything that made my heart break. I had to get a new number and email address; I don't know how to make it up to her"

"Talking to her maybe? Don't take no for and answer because she is a stubborn bitch sometimes,"

"How do I talk to her if she won't speak to me?"

"Lock her in a room perhaps" Serena said laughing and taking a sip of her drink.

**i own nothing**

**you know you love me**


	8. Chapter 9

**8. Just a walk in the park**

Meanwhile, Chuck and Elle walked down the avenue sipping their drinks and walking the puppies laughing.  
They dropped the puppies off at Elle's and walked towards the park. They entered the park and went to the lake.

They sat down Elle taking her shoes off and dangling her feet in the cool, clear water and putting her bag on the side. Chuck got out her cake and lit the candle. "Make a wish". Elle shut her eyes made her wish and blew out the candle. She then took a bite out of the cupcake and offered the other half to Chuck, he refused it. She made him take a bite before scoffing the rest. Chuck lay down, shutting his eyes beneath his too cool Armani sunglasses. Elle took off her own over sides D&G shades and pulled out her camera, snapping several shots of an angelic Chuck. When he realised what she was doing he sat up and stole the camera from her taking several shots of a pouting Elle. She pulled her arms around him grabbed the camera and took several photos of them together. Such a perfect couple.

She got up pulling Chuck with her, storing her camera in her bag, and slipping her shoes on. Linking hands with Chuck she walked toward the fountain at the centre of the park. She sat down on the fountain wall, placing her bag on the floor, taking her shoes off again and placing her feet in the water; she dipped her hand into the cool water, and scooped up a handful. With a playful giggle she splashed Chuck. He was not impressed, he shrugged his feet out of his trainers, swung his legs into the fountain and pulled Elle onto his lap, "now that wasn't very nice Elle" she struggled trying to get free. "Na uh no you don't missy." Chuck picked her up and stood up, she squirmed and he let her legs drop, instead locking his arms around her waist. Water splashed everywhere as Elle tried and failed to get free, laughing all the while, until Chuck lost his footing and they fell to the floor, the waist high water reaching their shoulders. He dropped her legs and she squirmed as she tried to free her self. Laughing and splashing Chuck Elle managed to free herself and trip Chuck up again as he tried to get up.

She swung her legs back over the wall and slid her shoes back on, her top clung to her, dripping wet as soaked as her hair, which was now several shades darker than usual,  
she grabbed her bag, and slid her sunglasses on. Looking back at Chuck she smiled and sauntered off.

Chuck managed to get to his feet, a jumped over the wall, shoving his feet back into his shoes and running after her, catching her at the waist. She giggled and squirmed in his arms. He relaxed and slung an arm around her. "So Elle, are you going to open his present?" He asked. Elle immediately stiffened, and sighed, "okay, I guess I can't put it off any longer"

She reached into her bag and pulled out the Black and Pink gift bag. Inside was a red heart shaped box, Elle took a deep breath and opened it. Inside was a silver heart shaped pendent on a thin silver chain. Elle shut the lid, and stuffed the box back into the bag. Screwing her eyes together for a moment. Before throwing the bag at Chuck. "Any explanation to why you nearly just maimed me?" he asked, his voice keeping his calm façade.

"Four years ago, Will walked me home, and we passed Tiffany's, and I remember looking in and this necklace stood out to e in the red box and I remember telling him that it was gorgeous, that I really wanted it. But it was a limited addition and that was the last day it was selling anywhere. I remember because that was the day we started dating and he went back to buy it the next day." Elle explained coming to a sudden stop. Tears filling her beautiful eyes.

Chuck opened his mouth to speak when his phone bleeped, a second later Elle's also pinged.


	9. Chapter 10

Hello Upper East Siders,

It's here finally! Dare night starts tonight at 8!  
For those who don't know the rules, where have you been? Basically you do what ever your dared to do. The Rules are simple, you get one forfeit, and two truths for the entire night so use them very carefully.  
Report your gossip to me.

You know you love me  
Xoxo Gossip Girl

**9. Dare night **

Elle was wearing a black silk mini skirt that was slightly puffball-ish with black sequins on it, an electric blue skin tight strap top, with a white belt under her chest, and an elbow length black shoulder jacket, that she had left undone. She had on a new pair of 5inch black patent silk shoes on, which she could walk in. As usual she had a white lily in her hair, which Chuck had just placed behind her 3 small hair bands one black, one blue and one white. She was dancing with Chuck, who looked dashing; well Elle had dressed him, he had on a black suit, with a white shirt and a pink handkerchief in the pocket of the jacket.

Blair was knocking back her drink, while dancing with Elle and Serena. Kati and Is were dancing with each other. Chuck was dancing with Jenny and some of Blair's other minions. Cater Bazien who had joined them for the night was next to Serena. Nate came back with another drink for Elle and Blair who took it gratefully. Jenny tapped Elle's shoulder "these dares don't get to awful do they?" Elle laughed, oh honey they'll get worse as the night goes on, last year we ended up, actually your way to young to hear such things".

Elle walked over and wrapped her self around Chuck, pressing herself against him. Chuck looked towards the exit and saw Will walk in. Elle followed his gaze. "Elle I dare you to get up on the stage and dance, you know what im saying right?" Elle was about to shake her head but then she saw some girls eyeing up Will. Chuck whispered in her ear "why not make him jealous?"

"Introduce me?" she asked Chuck and he went up to the stage.

Elle ran over to the tech guys told them what she was about to do, what music she wanted, and basically what she wanted to happen. Then Chuck took the mic, the lights went out except for on the stage and the music started to play. "Hello im Chuck Bass, its dare night everyone as I am sure you know from gossip girl, so may I welcome to the stage the beautiful, the wonderful, the stunning, the sexy and lets face it the effing hot Elle Elleory."

Elle climbed up the stairs on the stage, swaying her hips to the music as she reached the top she took of her jacket throwing it behind her, and the she swung round and down the pole, when she reached the bottom she danced sexily around the pole, as the chorus began she walked to the front of the stage and took off her top, revealing her black bra with hot pink lace, she then signalled to Serena, Blair, Carter, Nate and Chuck, mouthing 'I dare you' they joined her on stage and the girls quickly took off their tops Serena revealing a bright orange bra and Blair a red. The girls then danced with the boys, Serena with Carter, Chuck with Elle and Blair with Nate. During this time the boys managed to remove the girl's skirts revealing 3 pairs of matching frenchies and three pairs of stockings. Three poles emerged from the floor and the girls danced around them pushing the boys behind them, until the next chorus came on when it started raining on the boys, when they laughed the boys came and grabbed the girls carrying them back under the water, spinning them around, this time Nate was with Elle, Chuck had Blair and Carter with Serena. There they stayed dancing until the music ended and they were completely drenched. Then the lights went back off on stage, and they quickly got changed and began to leave the club. As they passed Will he grabbed Elle, she reached into his pocket pulling out his phone typing something. When she was done she kissed him on the cheek whispering, "saved messages" in his ear and then walked out with Chucks arm around her and Blair, you can guess where he was resting his hand.

Will checked his phone it read 'Will hope you enjoyed the show, 1 tomoro C's suite, the doorman will let you in ask at reception. C wants to speak to you 1st. Elle xoxo'


End file.
